Paranormal Witnesses
by Team Sonic Overdrive
Summary: "They're real! Honest! I can see them! I always see them!" Growing up where everywhere you look, you see things unimaginable has been hard on Amy. She's seen things no one has before and to top it all off, no one around her believes a single word she says. Well, how could they, when she claims to be seeing the paranormal? Collaboration between Taurus Pixie and aliixo.


**Taurus Pixie: Hello everyone and welcome to 'Paranormal Witnesses', a collaboration between aliixo and Taurus Pixie, together known as TEAM ALIXIE! So get your pineapples ready because we really hope that you'll enjoy this story we have devised together.**

 **aliixo: Hey guys! Yes, we're finally collabing together! Welcome aboard and we hope you enjoy what you're about to witness...heh. TEAM ALIXIE hopes you enjoy! I'm way too cheerful for a horror story...anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing. All characters are the property of SEGA.**

* * *

 **~ Paranormal Witnesses ~**

* * *

" _There are three classes of people: those who see. Those who see when they are shown. Those who do not see." – Leonardo Di Vinci_

* * *

 **Chapter I: Imaginary Friends**

"Get away from me, you freak!" The young green mouse yelled as she backed away into the corner of the dormitory. She pressed her back against the aged brick walls, watching with fear on her face as the lights in the room flickered. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could've sworn she saw a shadow dart across the other side of the room. She couldn't make out a definitive shape, it just seemed to be this black mass shaped in an odd way.

The temperature of the room seemed to suddenly drop and the little girl could now see her breath in wispy puffs of steam in front of her. The thin glass windows were now covered in condensation. Her eyes darted all around frantically, her heart pounded and she began shaking violently.

"I'm sorry ok!" The mouse screamed at the crying little pink hedgehog sat in the middle of the room in front of her. "I didn't mean to break your doll, there I said it, now please make it stop!"

The little pink hedgehog continued to cry however, her tears streamed down her face, dropping onto the dark wooden floor as she clutched her now headless doll tightly to her chest. The wooden floor now seemed to be creaking with the ominous sound of footsteps. Only it was just them two in the room and none of them were walking about. The mouse tried hard to convince her with her eyes but to no avail. The little girl lifted her head to stare into the mouse's eyes.

"Y-you're the one who made them mad, not me." The pink hedgehog sniffed. "I can't do anything."

"W-what?" The mouse gasped.

"If you're not careful, they might strangle you in your sleep. That's what one of them tried to do to me once. It said I had a very tasty soul."

"Please, just knock it off!"

"I can't, you made them mad and they're scary when they're mad." The pink hedgehog continued to cry, placing her head back into her hands.

"Why are they mad, what did I do?"

"You hurt me and now my friends want to hurt you."

.

 _Dong._

The fresh, chilly November breeze carried the dead leaves through the air. They twirled gracefully around the rusty iron gates that sealed within their prison a dull, old brick building with towers and halls. Its appearance was made even duller by the dark, overcast sky that hid the sun away, creating an eerie atmosphere. The sun almost never shone here though. As was if even the weather knew that this place was filled with misery.

 _Dong._

The property was surrounded by endless rows of trees, all bear with their twisted, dark wood branches visible. They were like intimidating soldiers that guarded this small fortress, except it didn't feel like they were keeping people out. No. To the many children in this building, it felt like they were being kept in. As much as they wanted to, nobody dared escape this place. The woods surrounding this orphanage were scary. A constant mist seemed to linger on the ground of the forest all year round. During the day, it was eerily quiet. Then at night, many strange noises could be heard. Nobody could decide which was scarier.

 _Dong._

The bell in the clock tower finally chimed one last time as many children burst through the large wooden doors and made their way outside to play. One small pink hedgehog was slower than the rest as she timidly made her way outside. She stopped to stand in the doorway and stared with wide, seemingly innocent, green eyes at the other children who were all happily playing with one another. Hopscotch and skipping ropes and nobody even turned to smile warmly at her; not one asked her to join in.

"Out of the way girl!" One of the big scary cat nuns snapped at her from behind, making the little pink hedgehog jump before she was pushed violently out of the way.

"My name is Amy, not _girl._ " The small child pouted as she whispered her words in a harsh hiss. The nun didn't hear as she went to stand by the far tower, keeping a watchful eye on the children. Her arms were folded and the ever familiar sour expression was on her face as if looking at all of these children was like sucking on a lemon.

Amy stuck her tongue out in her direction when she wasn't looking before making her way around to the side of the building where it was quieter. Around here, vines weaved their way up the building like demonic claws, clutching at the old building. It was a lot darker around this side as the tall building overshadowed the area. The mist in the forest seemed to grow thicker and Amy gulped and halted her movements when she heard a twig snap, but then shrugged it off, deciding it was merely one of her 'forest friends'.

At least, that's what she called them. They always seemed to come from the forest. They would visit her in the playground, pull funny faces at her from the windows of her classrooms, some would sit with her in the library while others whispered to her at night while all of the other children were sleeping. Some would even comfort her when she needed it most.

They were her friends.

Sometimes she could even make them do mean things to the other children. Many of her forest friends couldn't exactly touch anyone else, but they could sometimes manipulate objects around them. Enough to give everyone else a good scare. It was what happened to the girl she shared a room with the previous night. Although Amy was shocked when the girl actually passed out. The girl was sent to the nurse and Amy hadn't seen her all morning.

Her friends told Amy that she was a special girl; different from other regular girls and that's why they liked being around her so much. The young Amy couldn't help but feel flattered.

Amy sat herself down on the stone ground, pulling out her tarot cards and laying them out in front of her as normal. The children and the nuns hated when she did this. But these cards were the only possessions that were truly hers, even before she came to this place. It made her look like even more of a freak, but she didn't care. Not when they brought her visions of the blue hedgehog she would end up marrying.

Her head suddenly snapped up as she once again heard movement from behind the fence and in the shadows, her eyes scouting the area cautiously. A hooded figure stopped just beyond the fence. It was completely black and appeared to be floating as its dark cloak billowed out around it. Its bony looking fingers clasped the iron bars of the fence. Although no eyes could be seen, Amy could sense that they were staring directly at her, as if she was the only person in the world.

Time seemed to stand still as Amy and this creature stared at each other, neither of them moving. Amy had never seen this one before. There were a few that hung around the grounds of this orphanage, but this one was definitely new. She had drawn every single one she had seen and hung them up next to her bed and labelled the ones who were her friends.

That was the scary part of meeting new forest friends. Some could be mean to her while others would try and play tricks on her. Why they would do that, Amy didn't know. It was mainly at night when the mean ones came to her, but sometimes it would even happen during the day. That's why she wasn't sure of this one that floated before her now.

It reached a long arm through the fence, an arm that seemed disproportionate to its body. It seemed to be beckoning her to come towards it. Maybe it wanted to play with her?

Amy glanced back at the other children who appeared oblivious to what was beyond the fence. No one else ever seemed to notice her friends and this always confused Amy. Why couldn't they see what she sees? It annoyed her as well because nobody believed her when she said she had friends. Maybe they did it on purpose to bully her even more? That seemed like the only logical explanation.

The pink hedgehog stood up and timidly walked towards it. When it spotted what she was doing, it seemed to get agitated, leaning forwards even more, reaching further. Its long fingers stretched out as if begging Amy to take its long stick-like hands. It didn't speak, remaining silent and observant as it continued to reach. Amy reached out her hand and delicately placed it in the creature's cold grasp. It clutched at her hand tightly, fingers wrapping around her tiny hand. Amy felt a chill run down her spine. Her instincts were begging her to run, but she didn't want to be rude. Maybe like her, it just wanted a friend?

"Are you lonely?" Amy asked in a shy voice.

It cocked its head at her and Amy squinted, trying to make out if there was a face under the dark hood but she could not. Her eyes were met with only darkness. The creature still said nothing and Amy wondered if it could even speak at all or maybe even understand her.

"Do want someone to play with?" She asked as she began to feel the creature tugging on her arm as if it were trying to pull her closer to get her to follow it. "Do you want a friend?"

It appeared the creature could understand her as it enthusiastically nodded after Amy had asked the question. It carried on tugging on her arm, this time harder to the point where it felt like it was trying to pull her through the fence.

"Y-You're hurting me." Amy gasped out beginning to panic before crying out as she now felt a hand on her shoulder yanking her backwards. She was pulled out of the hooded figure's grasp only to land on her back, grazing her elbows in the process as she attempted to catch herself.

"Back off!" A familiar male voice boomed out. "This one's mine!"

Amy shook her head to get rid of the shock before she stared up at the small, slightly transparent, grey rabbit. The rabbit stood in front of the creature, blocking Amy from view. He turned around to reassure Amy and she smiled at him in gratitude. The rabbit gazed at her with its dark, empty eye sockets that matched the dark hole where his nose should be. His mouth was permanently pulled up into a smile as if it was sown there, although his mouth did not open as he spoke.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers, Rosebud?" He said.

Amy smiled nervously. "I thought he wanted to be my friend."

"Yeah, well, not everybody is as _friendly_ as me." The rabbit explained in a playful tone.

Amy gasped as she felt a hand grab hold of her arm and pull her up off the ground. She looked up and let out a fearful squeak as she saw one of the mean nuns glaring down at her.

"What on Mobius are you doing on the ground you stupid girl?!" She yelled. "Now you're filthy! Come inside this instant! And who were you talking to anyway? Your stupid imaginary friends again?!"

"They're not stupid and they're not imaginary!" Amy yelled back before shrinking back in fear slightly as the nun's eyes seemed to catch fire in anger.

"That's enough back-chat out of you, young lady!" The nun practically screamed at her.

"Do you need a hand with this woman, Amy?" The rabbit asked, sounding deadly serious, his black scleras narrowing in disgust.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Amy replied as she grabbed hold of the nun's arm with her free hand to try and yank herself free.

"Now who are you talking to?!" The nun shrieked. "I'm getting tired of your make-believe nonsense child!" She then started pulling Amy back towards the building and Amy began panicking, knowing that she was in for it.

"Let me go!" Amy begged, trying to run back towards the rabbit. The nun turned, still keeping a firm grip on Amy's hand before she looked up and suddenly screamed and jumped back in horror, pulling Amy back with her as she clung onto her hand.

Amy froze on the spot as she stared at the nun who was now staring behind Amy, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Amy followed her gaze to the rabbit and the hooded creature who were now retreating back into the forest.

"D-D-Demons!" The nun screamed before looking down at Amy with a horrified look and dropping her hand as she was carrying a contagious disease. The nun took a few steps back before turning her body completely away from the child.

"Curse child! Cursed child!" The nun screamed as she ran away from Amy, catching the attention of the other nuns and children.

Amy looked around in alarm as everyone stared at her. She then stared down at her hands, which were trembling slightly.

That was the day Amy began to wonder if she truly was a freak.

* * *

 **aliixo: AAAAAND DONE! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Make sure to leave a review to tell us what you think. Also favourite and follow if you want to read more of this upcoming story! Until next time~**

 **Taurus Pixie:** **Errr yeah, what aliixo said xD**


End file.
